nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
University
'University ' is the two-hundredth seventh chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly on Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Ruri wakes up in a puzzled expression from a dream of her and Shu marrying. Feeling utterly disgusted and in disbelief, Ruri kicks Shu at first sight while walking alongside Kosaki and meeting up Raku in their school. Kosaki asks the reasoning behind Ruri's recent violent lashes towards Shu despite it being the norm between them. Ruri changes the subject by scolding Kosaki of being passive with Raku as they near their graduation but ends with her feeling impressed when Kosaki states her resolve of confessing to Raku at a certain date in the future. Kosaki then makes a remark of Ruri and Shu being an ideal couple, much to Ruri's retort. While shopping, Ruri continues to convince herself about her incompatibility with Shu. At that same moment, Shu greets Ruri by providing her with a study guide of the universe she plans on entering. Continuing her display of animosity towards Shu, Ruri wonders how he knew her university of choice. Shu replies, saying he is also applying to the same school, much to Ruri's surprise. Walking together, Shu compliments Ruri for being accepted into their preferred university, despite its very high standards in educations. Ruri explains by comparing herself to Shu as someone who has prepared for a long time instead of Shu whom she claims to do only non-sensical acts. To Ruri's suprsise, Shu reveals that he had been preparing in the form of being a tutor to young children, a position he finds very enjoyable. However Ruri dismisses Shu as someone who is unsuitable to be a skillful teacher and vows to outperform him by the time they graduate. With a genuine smile, Shu readies himself in competing against Ruri, explaining that if he allowed Ruri to do as she had wanted, they would no longer be able to have their usual banter with one another. In Ruri's shock to Shu's words, the latter immediately claims it as a bluff as he strikes a weird pose, leading him to get punched by Ruri, threatening him to change his university of choice for both their sakes. Shu declined, and assures Ruri that he will be in a different course as her; Shu reveals that he will be taking a program in education and hopes to be a teacher but is unsure if he will be adept at it. Reminded by Shu's infatuation to their former homeroom adviser, Ruri asks Shu if he still have feelings for Kyoko. As Ruri questions her intentions of asking Shu, a troubled, young, foreign girl bumps behind her, asking - in English - on the whereabouts of her parents. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Shū and Ruri are both aiming for Kichiri University and are both aiming to become teachers but in different subject departments. * Shū has a part-time job as a private tutor for elementary and middle schoolers.